


Hold me until I fall asleep

by MysticWysteria



Category: VIXX
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWysteria/pseuds/MysticWysteria
Summary: “Taekwoon rolled over in bed a lot more suddenly than he expected to. His breath came in short gaps and his blood thrummed in his veins, the sudden rush of adrenaline bringing all of his senses abruptly from the blissful ignorance of sleep to a state of heightened awareness that had his head spinning. Wonshik, Wonshik, in his dream—which he hadn’t yet grasped was only a dream after all—Wonshik had been gone.”
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi
Kudos: 20





	Hold me until I fall asleep

Taekwoon rolled over in bed a lot more suddenly than he expected to. His breath came in short gaps and his blood thrummed in his veins, the sudden rush of adrenaline bringing all of his senses abruptly from the blissful ignorance of sleep to a state of heightened awareness that had his head spinning.  _ Wonshik, Wonshik _ , in his dream—which he hadn’t yet grasped was only a dream after all—Wonshik had been gone. He had watched the breath pass through his lips a final time and watched him go limp in his arms, he had doubled over the body and screamed with an agony he had never known before that moment, then suddenly he was here in bed covered in sweat and desperately grabbing around the bed as if his own life depended on it.

And then his hand closed around skin, there was a figure beside him in bed after all, and he  wasn’t moving.

“Wonshik,”  Taekwoon was crying now, his fingers were digging half-moons into the flesh of a pair of shoulders and shaking them fiercely, he couldn’t feel anything but the roar of blood in his ears and the pounding in his chest and then suddenly the warmth of arms around him, pulling him down, enveloping him in safety.

“Taekwoon,” he whispered back with a fierce note to his voice that was both powerful and overwhelmingly tender at once, “I’ve got you, baby. You’re safe, don’t worry, I’m here.”

“You died. I watched you die. I thought you were gone forever.”

Wonshik didn’t reply this time, instead he pulled the other man flush against him and tugged the blanket over them both. There was silence underneath, Taekwoons breathing begun to even out as he took in the darkness and the warmth and the sense of security that had finally been returned. Several minutes passed and they lay there like that, facing each other with eyes closed and limbs tangled together. Taekwoon was the first to speak.

“I love you.” His voice was barely audible, but Wonshik reached out ever so slowly in response to brush the hair out of Taekwoons eyes and place a soft kiss onto his forehead.

“I love you too, Taekwoon, always.” Taekwoon leaned into his touch briefly then curled himself tighter into Wonshiks chest, tucking his head down and mumbling incoherently. Eventually the rise and fall of his shoulders in time with his breaths fell into a steady rhythm and Wonshik knew he had fallen back asleep. Feeling his own drowsiness tug at the corners of his eyes again, Wonshik pressed his lips once more to the crown of the other mans head.

“I’m not going anywhere. I promise.” The final word that fell from his lips was hardly even a whisper, and he was asleep only seconds later, but he didn’t mean it any less.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 10 minutes late at night when I couldn’t fall asleep
> 
> And I was just like - what if I wasn’t alone when I can’t sleep. What if someone else wasn’t alone, after they had a nightmare. What if nightmares from past trauma were accepted by someone’s significant other rather than exacerbated.
> 
> So yeah, brief drabble of wonshik comforting taekwoon through reopened wounds and holding him until he falls asleep


End file.
